Un trésor vivant
by Swiny
Summary: Depuis la guerre contre les créatures, un traité de paix a été signé. Désormais, chaque créature doit être accompagnée par un humain nommé gardien . Sans le savoir, John Watson accepte de devenir le gardien de Sherlock Holmes. Et la vie devient soudainement bien compliquée pour lui.
1. Le traité de paix

**"Sherlock: un trésor vivant"**

 **Avertissement:** Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient. Veuillez vous référenciez au prologue à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Le traité de paix**

Il est dit dans le "traité de paix" qu'après la grande guerre entre les créatures surnaturelles et les humains, une entente fut conclue.

En effet, cette guerre, à elle seule, avait réussie à décimer plus de la moitié de la population surnaturelle et à faire cauchemarder des générations d'humains. Une guerre dont aucun livre historique ne pouvait donner avec précision la raison qui l'avait amené en premier lieu ou même pourquoi. Un massacre sans-nom, sans début majeur, qui n'avait amené pour les deux espèces que destructions et amertume voire même, parfois, de la haine.

Nulle ne sut ce qui amena les dirigeants de l'époque à soudainement signer un traité en faveur de la paix. Peut-être en avait-il marre de ravager les rangs opposés? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'un match nul éternel ne signerait que l'extermination totale pour l'une des espèces afin de terminer cette éternité plus tôt? Peu importe les circonstances... Peu importe les auteurs de ce morceau de papier qui avait apporté des siècles de paix avec l'encre de sèches appliqué sur le papier... Les résultats étaient là.

Les termes du traité étaient clairs. Chaque créature aurait un(e) gardien(ne) qui lui soit attribué. Ceci dans le but de surveiller alternativement les deux espèces afin d'empêcher une autre guerre d'éclater.

Le gardien apporte stabilité à la créature et devient rapidement sa boussole morale. Il est donc inutile de préciser qu'une des qualités principales que doit posséder un gardien est donc un sens de l'éthique adapté à la créature à sa charge. En effet, plus la créature en charge est puissante et mythique, plus la tâche du gardien sera ardue. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le pouvoir corrompt? Il fallait donc impérativement quelqu'un capable de contenir cette corruption au sein de l'être surnaturel à surveiller.

En cas de décès de la part du gardien en question, celui-ci serait remplacé en l'espace de quelques mois par le prochain gardien compatible. Ce gardien peut soit venir d'une longue et fière lignée de gardien ou être simplement choisit par la déesse du destin, auquel croit les créatures, pour une raison mystérieuse.

En retour, les créatures pouvaient vivre normalement et bien qu'elle restait techniquement sous l'autorité de leur gardien, aucune d'entre elle n'était obligée de leur obéir. Le gardien se devait également de protéger la créature que le destin avait décidé de leur attribué afin qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. C'était un instinct immense, enraciner dès la première rencontre de manière subtile par la déesse.

Une chose est sûre sur cette histoire, c'est que cette déesse avait certainement un sens de l'humour tordue ou du moins, était en vrai manque d'amusement. Après tout, quel était les chances qu'un loyal médecin-militaire en Afghanistan serait devenir le gardien d'un détective consultant, dit sociopathe, bien connu à Londres? Et le tout à son insu?

* * *

Voilà, les bases sont insérés. Si vous avez des suggestions, des avis ou des commentaires pour la magnifique auteure que je suis, aller les poster ici dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr pour les habitués.


	2. Du feu de dragon

**Sherlock: un trésor vivant**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:

Oh mon dieu! Tout ce temps écoulé sans la moindre mise à jour. Désolé tout le monde! Bon, j'ai calculé le nombre de vote sur les deux sondages que j'ai lancé au sujet de la créature que serait Sherlock et... Félicitation, c'est un dragon! Mais pourquoi ai-je mis tant de temps à écrire une suite? Hé bien, je devais en écrire d'autres, attendre que les votes finissent d'arriver et en plus, j'avais envie de faire un POV que je n'avais jamais fait. Bref! Vous avez compris!

Encore une fois désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture!

PS: La majorité remarqueront que ce sont les dialogues de la série. C'est normal, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas trop m'écarter des épisodes pour commencer. Je m'éloignerait des dialogues originaux et peut-être même de la série dès le chapitre suivant selon où va ma préférence.

* * *

 **POV MIKE STAMFORD – Du feu de dragon**

Si Mike avait cru un jour que bousculer une déesse mineure dans un supermarché par erreur l'aurait conduit à un aussi gros problème, il aurait été trouvé une créature capable de remonter le temps pour éviter cet incident.

Son problème était évident pour quiconque connaissait bien Mike. Il n'était pas marié. Il n'avait gardé pratiquement aucun contact avec sa famille et il avait peu d'ami. Il était dans la classe moyenne. Il avait un petit appartement à la bordure de Londres et avait eu un petit diplôme en « orientation et connaissance de créature » encadré dans son bureau. Il aurait préféré que ce soit un diplôme en médecine mais il avait raté sa troisième année à cause de la difficulté du cursus.

Il était donc évident que son travail comptait énormément pour lui. Donc, en conclusion, n'importe quel idiot pouvait deviner que si jamais Mike avait un problème se serait à cause de la seule chose qui comptait un minimum pour Stamford : Son travail. Et son affectation du jour, ou plutôt de l'entièreté de ce dernier mois, était l'un des pires de sa carrière. Le nom de cette affection ? Sherlock William Scott Holmes !

-Alors que conseillez-vous à mon frère ? Demanda Mycroft Holmes avec sa voix glaciale comme toujours qui effrayait le conseiller à un point inimaginable.

Mike s'acheta encore un peu de temps avant la pénible discussion en regardant une nouvelle fois le dossier du véritable fléau de sa carrière.

* * *

DEBUT DU DOSSIER

* * *

Nom : « Williaw Sherlock Scott Holmes » dit « Sherlock Holmes »

Âge : 312 ans

Espèce : Dragon de feu

Profession : détective consultant

Domicile affilié : inconnu, basé à Londres

Lieu de naissance : Angleterre

Etat matrimonial : Célibataire

Mère : Violette Holmes (dragon de feu), mathématicienne

Père : Henry Holmes (dragon de glace), Chimiste

Autre Famille et tuteur : Mycroft Holmes (dragon de glace), profession inconnue

Nombre d'essai de liaison précédente : 63

Gardien précédent : /

Personnalité :

Sociopathe de haut fonctionnement, très intelligent et souvent qualifier d'insensible sur de nombreuses choses. Il possède une faculté énorme pour la déduction ce qui repousse souvent les gens. Sherlock est un être pragmatique et logique.

Il devient, cependant, très agité en cas d'absence de stimulation mental qui est généralement offerte par son travail en tant que consultant pour « New Scotland Yard ». Lorsqu'il rentre dans cette période d'agitation, il va devenir très imprévisible et va aller à d'énormes longueurs pour occuper son esprit rapide.

Il est également connu pour être assez manipulateur. Néanmoins, il est intéressant de noter que monsieur Holmes ne possède aucun tact et est d'une franchise absolu la plupart du temps. Bien qu'il soit capable de falsifier une quelconque relation à court terme, il n'en comprend néanmoins pas souvent le sens des gestes qu'il imite ou de la signification derrière ceux-ci.

Il est très souvent moqueur surtout en ce qui concerne le niveau d'intelligence de son entourage et possède un sens de l'humour assez sombre ou sarcastique.

Comme n'importe quel dragon, il est également très protecteur et devient rapidement attaché aux choses ou aux gens qu'ils considèrent comme « sien ». Il montre aussi énormément de possessivité envers ce qui est « sien ». Il peut rapidement devenir énervé et violent envers tout ceux qu'il voit comme une menace envers ce qui est à lui.

Il est intéressant de noter qu'il n'a pas d'ami et qu'il n'est jamais vraiment rentré dans une situation amoureuse. Le sujet se considère lui-même comme asexué et marié à son travail. Ce qui est assez contraire à la personnalité classique d'un dragon de feu.

Compétence humaine connue et observé chez le sujet :

-Maître violoniste.

-Excellent danseur

-Maître dans la déduction.

-Possède un master en sciences avec une spécialisation dans la chimie.

-Bon dans les duels de rues et combat à mains nues.

-Très bon dans ce que le sujet qualifierait d'art du déguisement.

-Très bonne tolérance à la majorité des stupéfiants.

Attrait :

-Biscuit au gingembre

-Les frites

-La nourriture Italienne ou chinoise

-Le thé

-Les expériences en tout genre

-La chimie

-Les antiquités

-Les histoires de pirate

-La résolution des crimes

-La musique classique

-Les chiens

Déteste :

-La stupidité

-La majorité des agents de police de Scotland Yard

-L'ennui

Allergie et matière à éviter :

Aucune

Qualités nécessaires privilégiables pour le gardien :

-Une patience à toute épreuve.

-Quelqu'un de loyal qui sera prêt à rester et se tenir pour le sujet même dans les pires circonstances.

-Quelqu'un capable de gérer les tendances extrêmes du sujet pouvant aller à traiter sa mauvaise humeur, gérer d'éventuels problèmes de drogue ou autres stupéfiants, soigner des blessures graves infligé ou auto-infligé sur le sujet.

-Le sujet doit pouvoir imposer une certaine émotion suffisante au sujet pour qu'il puisse considérer son propre bien-être comme aller dormir, manger régulièrement, etc.

-Une intelligence légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne voire clairement supérieur à la moyenne.

-Un sens de l'humour similaire au sujet.

-Quelqu'un qui sait défendre son propre terrain et n'aura pas peur de dire « non » au sujet.

-Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur du danger ou de se mettre en danger.

Autres informations :

-Ex-fumeur

-Joue parfois du violon jusqu'à 3 heure du matin

-Souvent insomniaque

-Il est le propriétaire et l'auteur d'un blog nommé « la science de la déduction »

-Il est allé en cure de désintoxication pour addiction à la nicotine et la cocaïne.

-Il n'a pas le permis de conduire et voyage dans Londres en taxi ou à pied selon la distance estimée.

-Il est également un grand adepte des envois de texto.

* * *

FIN DU DOSSIER

* * *

Décidément, Sherlock était juste un client impossible à combler. Comment pouvait-il trouver un gardien qui non seulement serait acceptable aux yeux du détective, qui remplirait les conditions nécessaires recommandées pour le client mais qui, en plus, serait d'accord pour rester avec le détective ? Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Et pour couronner le tout ? Un refus d'aide d'une créature dangereuse classé au-dessus du niveau 5 serait lui offrir un renvoi immédiat de son emploi. Renvoi qui ne serait pas juste temporaire, oh non, juste définitif ! En plus, si par malheur, cela devait arriver, il pouvait être sûr que le dragon de glace sous apparence humaine juste en face de lui se chargerait de son cas aussitôt et le ferait disparaitre en un instant sans que personne ne le remarque. Super…

-Hé bien, monsieur Holmes, il semblerait qu'après 63 essais précédents pour la liaison, je sois un peu en manque de candidat. Vous comprenez que les volontaires pour se lier avec un dragon ne courent pas les rues. Néanmoins, je dois avouer ne jamais avoir vu autant de refus. J'ai même fait passer à Sherlock plusieurs entretiens par jour tellement certains refus étaient rapides. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, pas même avec la créature de niveau 6 qui se trouvent être capable de transformer en pierre les gens d'un simple regard et qui avait une chevelure de serpent.

-Vous voulez parler de la gorgone Amelia Potts. Je suppose ?

-En effet et je ne veux pas savoir comment vous le savez très bien. Je n'ai pas l'intelligence pour rivaliser avec un dragon des glaces et je le sais. Cependant, cela ne change rien à notre problème. Comme vous le savez fort bien, votre genre ne peut se déplacer dans le monde humain sans gardien et il doit rester avec sa famille pour le logement tant qu'il n'en a pas un. Ce qui commençait à être problématique d'après ce que Sherlock et vous m'avez dit respectivement.

Si Mike avait bien compris la situation, Sherlock était depuis peu rentré dans l'âge territorial chez les dragons avec 12 ans de retard. Il lui fallait désormais un territoire à lui et les instincts de dragon de son frère, Mycroft, pouvait conduire celui-ci à voir la présence de son frère comme une provocation à la lutte pour le territoire. Le problème est que ces luttes dans le monde surnaturel amenait souvent des blessures graves et pouvait parfois aller jusqu'à devenir des luttes à mort.

Or, malgré leurs méfiances respectives et leurs relations bizarres, aucuns des frères Holmes n'étaient prêt à commettre un fratricide sur un coup de tête. Ce qui les ramenait au problème de gardien encore une fois.

-En effet.

-Ecouter monsieur Holmes, je serai vraiment un idiot si je vous mentais, aussi, je vais être clair avec vous. Votre frère n'a pratiquement aucune chance de trouver un candidat qui réponde à la fois au critère de ce dossier, à ces critères et qui, en plus, accepterait la position de gardien. Je sais que je me répète mais Sherlock a 63 refus à son actif. Même lui commence à perdre espoir d'ailleurs. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit avant de quitter la rencontre que j'ai eu avec lui plus tôt ?

-Vous faites référence à la fameuse phrase mélodramatique: «Qui voudrait vivre avec moi ?»

-Oui et je le comprends après tout après 63 refus, je serai aussi avec la même pensée. A ce propos, où est-il en ce moment ? Après tout, c'est lui qui était censé venir à ce deuxième rendez-vous de la journée.

-Il est parti jeter un coup d'œil pour des appartements. Je suppose qu'il devrait être rentré à la maison pour travailler sur une enquête. Je crois que je vais d'ailleurs devoir travailler tard afin d'éviter d'envenimer la situation actuelle entre nos instincts respectifs. Je vais devoir y aller d'ailleurs. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

-Non, monsieur Holmes, allez-y. Je vais finir par trouver une solution pour votre frère. En attendant, je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Vous sortez aussi ?

-J'ai besoin d'air frais et il y a un magnifique banc dans le parc où personne ne s'assoit jamais et qui n'attends que moi et mes réflexions.

* * *

 **POV MIKE STAMFORD –2 heures plus tard - Du feu de dragon**

Mike lut encore une fois le journal à la recherche d'un possible candidat pour Holmes. Comme toujours, les candidats volontaires du programme de liaison gardien/créature ne correspondaient pas au goût du détective ou se dont il avait besoin. C'était bien beau de dire qu'ils sont gentils, francs, qu'ils aimaient les fleurs et cuisiner ou qu'ils avaient déjà gérer des créatures de niveau 3 ou 4 pendant plus d'une trentaine d'années mais aucun de ces individus ne tiendrait une seule seconde face au dragon de feu de Sherlock.

Parce que si par une magie noire extrêmement puissante, il trouvait quelqu'un avec les qualités requises, volontaire et que Sherlock aimait bien… Il faudrait encore faire face au vrai Sherlock, l'immense dragon noir cracheur de feu tapi sous une apparence humaine. Et en général, les rares personnes qui avaient été évaluées par le dragon jetaient l'éponge car c'était trop bizarre pour eux ou parce que le dragon les voyait comme des proies plutôt qu'un possible gardien.

Le fait que Sherlock soit un dragon de feu n'arrangeait en rien les affaires de Stamford. S'il avait été un dragon de glace comme Mycroft, le dragon serait moins émotif. Tout le monde savait qu'un dragon de feu était émotif, violent, possessif, taquin, irritable et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors qu'un dragon de glace était calme, calculateur, fier, il avait peu d'intérêt pour les humains qu'ils considèrent comme en dessous de lui mais il était prêt à admettre que pour son bien, il lui fallait un humain capable.

Parfois Mike se demandait même comment le masque humain de Sherlock et son côté dragon pouvait être si différent. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si s'était familial, il suffisait de voir Mycroft !

Il allait une fois de plus replonger dans les petits caractères de journal quand il aperçut un passant qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il ne pensait certainement pas revoir et encore moins alors que celui-ci boitillait tranquillement dans un parc avec un air solennel.

-John ? Déclara incrédule le conseiller tout en se levant.

Lorsque l'homme qui ne pouvait être que John ne se retourna pas immédiatement, il se répéta encore une fois en se rapprochant de lui avec entrain.

-John Watson ?!

L'homme se retourna mais son regard froid et sauvage semblait presque ne pas le voir comme si celui-ci ne le reconnaissait pas. Pas grave, il était habitué. De plus, John avait été sur un champ de bataille aux dernières nouvelles et il avait dû lui-même pas mal changé depuis ces dernières années.

-Stamford. Mike Stamford. On était ensemble en fac de médecine. Lui rappela-t-il en souriant.

Il y eut encore un moment de confusion avant qu'un maigre sourire n'apparaisse et que John ne se souvienne de lui.

-Oui, bonjour Mike. Désolé.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai grossi. Dit-il en sentant le poids du regard du militaire sur son ventre.

-Non non…

Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes avant que Mike ne décida de reprendre avec la première question qui lui passait par la tête :

-J'ai su que tu te faisais tirer dessus à l'étranger ? Que sait-il passer ?

-On m'a tiré dessus. Dit sarcastiquement John.

Il y eut un long moment de silence par la suite avant que le conseiller, habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de réaction avec ces clients, ne décide de le briser de manière efficace :

-Tu veux un café, ils ont toujours de merveilleux cappuccino dans ce parc. On pourra rattraper le temps perdu par la suite.

John semblait réticent à le suivre mais Mike voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas insisté davantage mais avec le cas « Sherlock Holmes » qui durait depuis bientôt un mois et son désespoir qui risquait de revenir dès qu'il y penserait trop… Il n'était pas près de laisser un vieil ami s'envoler après tout ce temps !

-Je pourrais même te faire un tour de certains locaux de l'hôpital, tu verras, ça a pas mal changé. Déclara Mike avec un petit air triste pour l'attendrir.

-Aller, vas pour le cappuccino alors. Par contre, tu saurais aller les chercher, je crois que ma jambe est en train de me faire souffrir le martyr. Sourit John avant d'aller s'assoir sur le banc une fois qu'il fut d'accord.

Sans attendre, Mike alla commander les deux boissons chaudes avant de revenir à sa place initial et d'offrir la boisson à son ami de la fac de médecine. Ils burent leur café dans le calme, respectueux du silence de l'autre. Après un moment, John finit par briser le silence après en avoir eu marre d'observer les passants probablement.

-Toujours à la fac de médecine ? Lui demanda John.

Si seulement, parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'était pas resté en fac de médecine. Sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple. Pour commencer, il n'aurait pas dû gérer le problème des Holmes au risque de perdre son emploi. Et… Watson le regardait bizarrement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à la question de John. Il s'y attela donc afin d'éviter d'autre pensée du même style d'envahir son esprit.

-Non, plus vraiment. J'aurais bien voulu y enseigner pourtant. A la place, je me retrouve à être conseiller où j'oriente des créatures souvent plus intelligente que toi et moi à accepter des gens comme gardien. La majorité du temps, je ne les supporte pas. Et toi alors, tu restes à Londres le temps de retourner ?

-J'ai pas les moyens de vivre avec ma pension. Lui répondit amèrement John sans même prendre une seconde pour réfléchir.

-Et tu ne supporterais pas de vivre ailleurs. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Il faut dire que plusieurs années et quelques champs de batailles pouvaient radicalement changer la personnalité d'un homme. Sans compter que Mike passait désormais la moitié de sa vie avec des créatures au mode de pensée très différent d'un humain lambda comme lui.

-Je suis peut-être plus le même. Rétorque John en choisissant clairement de le prendre comme une critique malgré que cela n'en soit pas une.

\- Harry ne peut pas te dépanner ? Continua Stamford.

-Alors là, autant rêver.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand John était devenu si sarcastique. Ni depuis quand celui-ci semblait avoir pris un ton aussi ferme et tranchant comme s'il refusait simplement de vouloir en discuter plus rien qu'avec son ton.

Brusquement, cela rappela à Mike les qualités qu'un gardien devait posséder pour un dragon comme Sherlock : sens de l'humour possiblement semblable à celui du détective, John n'était pas spécialement idiot donc pour l'intelligence cela devrait aller, John avait appris à tenir son terrain et il savait visiblement imposé un « non » clair via son ton et étant médecin, il pouvait être sûr que le bien-être de Sherlock serait surveillé. En plus, John avait été à la guerre. Il était donc un habitué du danger.

Sans que Watson ne remarque la moindre pensée qui fourmillait pour l'instant sous le crâne du conseiller et l'ampoule métaphorique qui venait de s'éclairer au-dessus de la tête de Mike, le conseiller déclara tranquillement au militaire :

-Ben… Je ne sais pas… Trouve-toi une colocation.

-Je t'en prie… Qui voudrait vivre avec moi ? Répondit aussitôt John.

Mike rit à la remarque instantané. Oh oui, peut-être que le cas de Sherlock n'était pas aussi désespéré qu'il l'avait cru.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es le deuxième aujourd'hui à me dire ça. Lui annonça Mike avec un petit sourire en coin dans le but d'appâter John.

-Qui était le premier ?

Et ça y est, le gibier était venu. 64ième rencontre à essai de liaison, nous voici.

* * *

 **POV MIKE STAMFORD – 1 heures plus tard - Du feu de dragon**

Mike ouvrit la porte pour John alors que Sherlock était lui-même en train de travailler au labo B du 1ier étage à St-Barbe. Parfait, il n'aurait pas pu mieux tombé même si Mike l'avait voulu. Comme cela, la rencontre donnerait l'impression d'être réellement complètement hasardeuse.

-Merci. Le remercia tranquillement John avant d'observer la pièce sans se soucier de l'occupant inconnu près du microscope.

Mike alla s'assoir sur l'un des nombreux tabourets de libre et observa John en train de se rapprocher des étagères pendant que Sherlock leva enfin les yeux du microscope pour prendre quelques échantillons non sans jeter un coup d'œil en coin vers le médecin de l'armée.

-Oh, ce n'est plus tout à fait comme c'était. Finit par lui dire John après une minute supplémentaire d'observation.

-T'a pas idée à quel point ! Lui répondit Mike.

Depuis que Sherlock travaillait ici lorsqu'il aidait aux enquêtes, Mike avait souvent donner rendez-vous aux candidats possible à la morgue ou dans l'un des deux laboratoires. Bien entendu, le dragon de Sherlock considérait cela comme une sorte d'invasion de territoire et donc, avait tendance à ne pas apprécier cela mais le côté humain de Sherlock s'en fichait purement et simplement.

-Mike, tu me prêtes ton portable ? Je n'ai pas de réseau sur le mien.

-Il ne marche pas le fixe ou quoi ? Lui demanda Mike un tantinet irriter que son client n'essaye même pas de communiquer avec le soldat.

-Je préfère les texto. Lui rappela-t-il.

-Désolé, il est dans mon pardessus.

Le même pardessus que Sherlock avait brûlé pour le plaisir durant leur premier rendez-vous de ce matin, un peu avant qu'il ne lui fasse faux bond pour la rencontre suivante. Sherlock s'était justifié en disant qu'il avait qu'à choisir un autre candidat plutôt qu'une mamie gâteau avec une prétendu expérience sur un niveau 7 pour le tenir en laisse. Mike avait retenu la leçon, Mauvais candidat + mamie gâteau + Sherlock ennuyé = vêtements et affaires personnels de Mike brûlé sans le moindre état d'âme.

Loin de savoir, la situation qui avait amené le peu de tension qui régnait dans la pièce, John déclara en sortant son téléphone :

-Tenez. Prenez donc le mien.

Ah ! Enfin Mike allait savoir comment réagissait Sherlock et avec un peu de chance, il ne grognerait pas contre son ami ou pire qu'il le brûle vif ou se mette à l'étrangler comme certain candidat.

-Oh… Merci. Dit Sherlock pour la première fois en observant bien le médecin avant de se tourner vers lui interrogatif.

-Je te présente un vieil ami, John Watson. Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de regarder à son tour le médecin sans confirmer, ni infirmer ce que pensait Sherlock.

Sherlock envoya un texto via le GSM du médecin avant de se remettre à parler. Mike croisait silencieusement les doigts pour que le côté humain du détective l'accepte déjà avant que son côté dragon ne prenne un tant soit peu son contrôle au large

-Afghanistan ou Irak ? Finit par demander Sherlock à John.

-Pardon ?

-C'était où : en Afghanistan ou en Irak ? Répéta Sherlock.

-En Afghanistan mais comment savez-vous que…

Mike se tourna vers la porte en voyant Molly Hooper entré dans la pièce. Quel dommage que la femme ne corresponde pas à la majorité des critères du dossier et que le dragon de Sherlock n'ait pas le moindre respect pour elle contrairement à son côté humain. Elle aurait pu faire une bonne gardienne pour le consultant si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

-Ah Molly ! Le coupa Sherlock. Mon café, merci. Où est passé le rouge à lèvre ?

-ça ne m'allait pas…

-Ah bon ? Je vous trouvais bien avec. Votre bouche est trop petite maintenant.

-D'accord… Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de partir rapidement de la pièce.

Mike compatissait pour Molly. C'était dur de vouloir plaire à quelqu'un par moment pour se faire rejeter comme ça sans le moindre été d'âme. Il laissa glisser son regard vers la porte avant de continuer à écouter la conversation tout en restant silencieux malgré les nombreux regards de John et de Sherlock dans sa direction.

-Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je ne parle pas pendant des jours parfois. Ça vous embête ? Deux futurs colocataires doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre.

Intérieurement, Mike aurait crié de joie pure et simple. La partie humaine du dragon venait d'accepter John Watson contrairement à 47 candidats. John se retrouvait donc parmi les quelques élus. Après ça, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir la réaction du dragon lorsqu'il serait sur le futur territoire possible de Sherlock et d'attendre pour voir si le dragon l'accepterait ou non.

-Tu lui… Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Demanda John confus et totalement inconscient du fait qu'il venait de faire la moitié du chemin vers une liaison créature/gardien.

-Pas du tout. Décida-t-il de répondre plutôt que d'hausser les épaules.

-Alors qui a parlé de colocataire ?

-Moi, ce matin, j'ai dit à Mike que me trouver un colocataire ne sera pas évident et le voilà qui se pointe juste après l'heure du déjeuner avec un pote qui vient de rentrer d'Afghanistan et qui est médecin-militaire. Le reste était facile à deviner.

-Comment avez-vous su pour l'Afghanistan ?

-J'ai repéré un beau petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se l'offrir. On se retrouve demain soir à 19 heures. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, je crois bien que j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue.

-Et c'est tout ? Finit par s'irriter John.

-C'est tout quoi ? Le détective fit une pause dans sa démarche.

Ce n'était pas bon, il venait de provoquer le détective et même si on ne pouvait pas le voir, Mike avait été autours des créatures assez souvent pour savoir quand elle avait un conflit interne entre leur « masque » humain et leur vrai côté surnaturel.

-On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appartement ? Insista John

-Il y a un souci ? Dit Sherlock sans grogner.

Ce qui était bien selon Mike. Il espérait juste que cela continuerait comme ça.

-Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas où vous retrouvez, ni même votre nom.

-Je sais que vous êtes un médecin-militaire blessé en Afghanistan que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous mais vous refusez de lui demander de l'aide parce que vous désapprouver, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme. Mais plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Je sais aussi que votre psy croit que votre problème de claudication est psychosomatique et elle n'a pas tort. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, vous ne croyez pas ? Rétorqua Holmes avec un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sombre.

Sans un mot, Mike vit le conflit disparaitre alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte. Il ne voulait probablement pas s'attaquer à John aujourd'hui. Il sortit une seconde avant de rentrer une fois de plus théâtralement pour déclarer :

-Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est 221B Baker Street. Bonne journée !

Mike lui fit juste un petit geste de la main alors que John le regardait incrédule, pas sûr de vraiment savoir comment réagir.

-Oui, il est toujours comme ça. Finit par dire Mike.

Hé bien, le reste ne dépendait que de son ami à présent. Il allait attendre de voir comment cela se joue et selon ce qu'il apprendrait de Sherlock ou de Mycroft, il allait pouvoir enfin se débarrasser du cas du détective consultant ou non.

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions, avis, question, fanart et autres bidules dans les commentaires ou sur mon propre tumblr. Merci d'avance!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	3. Liaison involontaire

**Fanfiction Sherlock: Un trésor vivant**

 **Liaison involontaire**

Avertissement: Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:

Et on salue le retour!

Bien que vous n'en avez rien à faire, j'ai regardé le film "the game maker"... Un film peu connu qui est aussi un peu... Bizarre? Je suppose... Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait le mot "game" dedans et par association, mon cerveau a pensé "Sherlock"! Donc, voilà comment cet autre chapitre est né.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'optimiste par nature. Les dragons de feu l'étaient rarement. Après tout, contrairement à leurs cousins les dragons des vents, des roches ou de la glace, ils étaient assez connus pour défendre farouchement leur territoire en supposant que chaque personne pouvait être une menace potentielle plutôt qu'un vulgaire insecte.

Dans un sens, ils étaient souvent plus sages que leur homologue qui traitait le moindre intrus avec mépris en les considérant comme faiblard. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à faire l'erreur de croire qu'un humain simple ou un pixie ou n'importe quelles autres créatures pouvaient se révéler inoffensif. C'était un de leurs instincts les plus primaires, un instinct de survie qui obligeait un dragon de feu à ne jamais sous-estimé quelqu'un sur leur territoire. Et cela leur avaient permis de rester en vie plus souvent que leur cousin reptilien un bon nombre de fois d'ailleurs.

Donc, il n'était pas surprenant que Sherlock ait quelque doute en ce qui concerne son futur colocataire et probable gardien. Il avait à peine commencé à s'installer au 221B Baker Street que déjà, il pouvait sentir la méfiance grandir en lui alors qu'il sentait une profonde satisfaction et une forme d'appartenance le lier au lieu.

Et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait peur que son masque humain n'atténue pas suffisamment ces émotions et ces instincts pour que le dénommé « John » puisse rester avec lui ou même vivre tout simplement.

Sherlock pouvait déjà sentir un grognement sortir de sa bouche à la simple pensée qu'un humain allait pénétrer SON territoire et rester en le considérant comme le sien. Pas celui de Sherlock, le sien. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était horrible.

C'était horrible parce que Sherlock savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'un gardien adéquat. Il avait rejeté de nombreux candidats qui ne souhaitaient que profiter de lui ou tout simplement qui pourraient l'abandonner en cours de route malgré la liaison. Il savait que cela avait fait le malheur de Mike mais il savait aussi que si son côté humain, soit son côté le plus indulgent, n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec l'un des candidats, il n'y avait aucune chance que son côté dragon, déjà beaucoup plus exigeant, ne le fasse.

Or, si le masque humain de Sherlock était relativement inoffensif en dehors de son intelligence et de ces mots qui pouvaient blesser plus que n'importe quelle lame, le dragon pouvait griller le candidat sur place ou le dévorer sans le moindre état d'âme.

Aussi, quand il avait rencontré le docteur John Watson et qu'il ne semblait ni l'horrifier avec ces déductions, ni effrayer comme la majorité des candidats… Il avait su que cet homme était un candidat acceptable comme gardien et qu'il pourrait le confronter au dragon qui sommeillait en lui la majorité du temps.

Mais John serait sur son territoire lorsqu'il rencontrerait le dragon et le moindre faux pas le mettrait à mort immédiatement. Dans ces conditions, comment Sherlock pouvait-il être optimiste ? La réponse était simple, il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait juste espérer que son côté le plus dangereux accepte enfin quelqu'un pour devenir son gardien parce que Sherlock était sûr d'une chose : il n'y aurait jamais de 65ième candidat si ça ne marchait pas avec celui-ci.

* * *

 **POV JOHN WATSON**

Watson savait que quelque chose clochait dès qu'il avait rencontré cet homme étrange, ce Sherlock Holmes.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez l'homme. Pour commencer, il avait su des choses que même les proches de John ne savaient pas. Ensuite, Mike refusait de lui donner plus d'information sur l'homme qu'il semblait assez bien connaître.

En fait, Mike semblait même s'amuser à chaque fois que John posait une question sur le type du laboratoire comme s'il savait des choses mais attendait que John les trouve lui-même. Cela avait été particulièrement irritant.

Lorsqu'il fut évident que Stamford ne lui donnerait aucune information sur ce gars. Il alla voir la deuxième source d'information possible la plus évidente : Internet.

Sa recherche sur internet n'avait pas été, non plus, d'une grande pour mieux cerné le personnage. Il n'y avait pas eu énormément d'entrée pour le nom « Sherlock Holmes ». En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une de correct. Il semblerait que l'individu, qu'il avait rencontré, possédait un blog traitant de ce qu'il appelait « la science de la déduction ». John aurait pu être intrigué si ce qu'il n'écrivait n'était pas si technique.

Après un moment de réflexion, il prit la décision d'aller visiter cet appartement. Après tout, quelle solution avait-il ? Appeler sa sœur à la rescousse ? La même sœur qui lui avait déjà offert son portable parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la rupture qu'elle avait eu avec son autre moitié ? Pitié…

Néanmoins, poiroter une heure devant la porte d'entrée, à l'adresse exacte que lui avait donnée le fameux Sherlock Holmes, avait certainement été une surprise pour John. Certes, l'homme ne lui avait pas donné d'heure précise mais il pouvait au moins eu avoir la décence de venir plus tôt ? D'un autre côté, les rares passages qu'il avait lu ou appris de Mike indiquait clairement que cet homme se souciait très peu de ce qui était correct ou la décence en général voire même les relations humaines…

-Garder la monnaie. Entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit l'homme tout droit sorti d'un taxi noir en train de payer le chauffeur. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait fait patienter John depuis bientôt une heure.

-Bonjour.

-Monsieur Holmes. Répondit poliment John.

\- Appelez-moi Sherlock. Vous n'êtes pas entré ?

Le type du laboratoire semblait un peu surpris. John ne voyait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce encore un manque de soucis pour les relations humaines comme Mike lui avait indiqué.

-Je vous attendais. Finit-il par répondre en sentant le regard interrogatif de l'homme commencé à devenir lourd.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me posais des questions. Cet appartement, il est dans un beau quartier. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il est très sécurisé car énormément de créature habite dans les environ. Cela doit coûter une petite fortune d'habiter ici.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin comme s'il y avait une forme d'ironie dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Pas vraiment. Madame Hudson, la logeuse, a accepté de me faire un prix. Il y a quelque année, la créature dont elle s'occupait, et avec qui elle s'est mariée d'ailleurs, a été condamné à mort en Floride. Et disons que… Je lui ai donné un petit coup de main.

-Vous avez empêché sa mise à mort? Conclut immédiatement John.

-Non, je me suis assuré qu'il le soit. Vous avez déjà toqué ?

-Non

-Bien… Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

[Pourquoi « bien » ?] Pensa aussitôt Watson abasourdi.

Sans vraiment remarquer la tête que faisait le médecin, Holmes s'avança et fit un léger geste en direction de la porte mais avant que sa main droite n'ait pu rentrer en contact avec la porte, une vieille dame ouvrit la porte. Cela ne semblait pas surprendre le type du laboratoire car son sourire ne devint que plus large alors que la vieille dame s'empressa de lui donner l'accolade en l'appelant par son prénom.

-Madame Hudson ! Je vous présente le docteur John Watson. Finit-il par dire en faisant un grand geste dans sa direction.

-Bonjour. Choisit-il de dire en avança sa main pour qu'elle puisse la lui serrer mais elle ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil d'une manière moqueuse en regardant Sherlock en coin qui observait le geste aussi avec une grande attention.

Après un moment, il rangea sa main dans la poche sans montrer sa confusion face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Immédiatement après cela, comme si une sorte de charme venait d'être rompu, madame Hudson abordait un immense sourire et se remit à parler :

-Ah, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Sherlock se précipita de rentrer dans le couloir en passant devant John. Le médecin, néanmoins, s'interrogeait sur quelque chose. Il rentra à son tour dans le hall d'entrée et se tourna vers madame Hudson.

\- Excusez-moi madame Hudson mais comment avez-vous su que nous étions devant la porte ?

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son futur colocataire répondit pour elle :

-Son mari, dont elle était la gardienne, était un « Kobold ». Vous savez, ces lutins reconnus pour réparer les outils des mineurs ou les prévenir d'un danger en frappant les parois de la mine. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas énormément de mine dans Londres donc à la place, lorsqu'il sentait un danger pour lui ou madame Hudson, il frappait à la porte. Avec le temps, elle a développé une forme de sixième sens pour savoir quand quelqu'un s'apprête à frapper à la porte.

-Et comme vous pouvez le voir jeune homme, je n'ai toujours pas perdu mon petit talent. Maintenant, aller donc visiter l'étage les garçons, votre appartement vous attends. Dit-elle en jetant la clé à Sherlock qui l'attrapa au vol.

Sans plus attendre, ils montèrent tout deux l'escalier et atteignirent rapidement une porte qu'Holmes s'empressa de déverrouiller en quelques secondes. Une fois cela fait, ils rentrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement et John put étudier à loisir la moindre parcelle de la pièce sous l'œil attentif et un peu effrayant de l'autre homme.

-ça pourrait être pas mal du tout. Et même très bien. Finit-il par dire en rentrant une fois de plus dans le salon.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui semblait assez confortable. Il y eut un silence profond dans la pièce. Le militaire se tourna vers l'autre homme qui semblait figé tout en le fixant avec un regard étrange. On irait presque dit que l'homme semblait prêt à gronder mais se retenait.

[-Ce type est vraiment étrange] Pensa John.

Après 5 petites secondes, Sherlock se détendit et déclara lentement comme si c'était un discours pratiqué :

-Oui… Oui, c'est aussi mon avis.

-Il faudrait juste enlever le désordre et cela pourrait être très bien.

Il vit l'autre homme se mordre les lèvres en fermant les yeux avant de se décaler pour ramasser quelques affaires avec un état évident de malaise qui accompagnait chacun de ces gestes.

-Ce sont vos affaires ? Finit par demander John un peu coupable une fois qu'il devina ce qui n'allait pas.

L'homme arrêta aussitôt tout geste de rangement et hocha la tête avant de se redresser pour observer attentivement John. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du médecin à se sentir mal à l'aise. Dans un effort évident pour sortir de l'attention indésirable de son futur colocataire, il se releva et étudia l'une des étagères et tomba nez à nez avec une sorte de crâne humain.

-C'est un crâne ? Finit-il par demander dans l'espoir de sortir une nouvelle fois de ce silence pesant qui régnait une fois de plus dans la pièce.

-Un ami… Enfin quand je dis un ami… Je vous déconseille de le bouger cependant. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il hurle et fasse paniquer les voisins, pas vrai ? Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire et un regard presque sauvage.

C'est alors que John aperçut une sorte de rune en regardant l'intérieur du crâne via les orbites. Cela l'étonna fortement.

-Vous avez amené un vrai crâne hurleur dans l'appartement ? Dit-il en déglutissant réellement.

-Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

-Non… Pas vraiment. Je suis juste un peu étonné. C'est un vieil artefact maudit après tout…

[-Le même genre d'artefact qui sont normalement évités comme la peste pour une raison.] Dit-il à l'abri dans un coin de sa tête.

John Watson n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance avec ce genre d'objet et normalement, il se serait déjà écarter violemment de l'artefact en question mais la présence de Sherlock semblait curieusement bien plus dangereuse et menaçante que l'aura de magie noire qui entourait le crâne.

-Normalement, je n'aime pas vraiment avoir un artefact maudit mais celui-ci a déjà eu son utilité par le passé. On ne sait jamais quand un voleur peut s'introduire sur son territoire et dérober des choses.

En voyant l'expression de satisfaction profonde sur le visage de Sherlock, John ne pouvait que plaindre sincèrement le voleur en question. Il resta un moment à s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu arriver au voleur quand ce que venait de dire Sherlock le percuta enfin.

-Pardon mais avez-vous dit « territoire » ? Rattrapa-t-il soudain.

L'homme en face de lui allait répondre quand madame Hudson entra dans la pièce.

-Alors qu'en dites-vous docteur Watson ? Il y a une autre chambre au premier, si vous avez besoin de deux chambres, bien entendu.

La simple suggestion cachée dans ce qu'elle venait de dire suffit à lui faire complètement oublier la conversation précédente.

-Bien sûr qu'on en a besoin de deux. Dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot de la phrase.

-Hé bien, vous savez, il y a toute sorte de gens dans le coin et certains sont plus possessifs que d'autre. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de madame Turner d'à côté et heureusement d'ailleurs. Les harpies ont tendance à être assez agressives envers ce qu'elle considère comme leur partenaire de couvée.

Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre la déclaration. Devrait-il être fâché qu'elle suppose qu'il était homo ? Devrait-il insister sur sa sexualité strictement hétéro ? Devrait-il ne rien dire car cela ne la concernait pas ? Devrait-il…

-Oh Sherlock… Regarder moi tout ce désordre que vous avez laissé. Je sais que c'est votre première fois dans un appartement bien à vous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y laisser autant de désordre.

Juste, il était venu visiter cet appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tourna vers l'autre gars qui, pendant qu'il discutait avec madame Hudson, avait déchiré plusieurs feuilles de papier en silence et les avait éparpillé sur le sol.

-Vous vous sentez bien Sherlock ? Demanda madame Hudson en voyant les mains tremblantes de Sherlock et un fin filet de sueur apparaitre sur son front.

-Moi ? Oh oui oui, je me sens merveilleusement bien. J'ai juste encore quelque difficulté à m'habituer à l'idée.

-Vous voulez dire vous habituez à partager un appartement ? Déclara John, encore un peu incrédule devant les réactions du corps de l'autre homme dont il était actuellement témoin.

-« Partager »... Pourriez-vous éviter ce terme à l'avenir ? Une partie de moi ne l'aime pas beaucoup si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Pour une raison étrange, la voix de Sherlock semblait à la fois plus glissante et rauque. John ne savait même pas que cela pouvait être possible. On aurait dit qu'il venait de grogner les mots d'une manière menaçante tout en les faisant glisser sur sa langue comme pour atténuer leur impact. C'était bizarre. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas le capitaine Watson de ne pas bien réagir à la lueur menaçante dans les pupilles de l'homme en face.

-Non, désolé, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous voulez dire…Dit-il clairement en détachant chaque mot.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la vieille dame charmante s'écarter d'eux et se diriger dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière elle précipitamment.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais vous faire ? Je pourrais vous brûler sur place rien qu'avec un peu de gaz naturel. Je pourrai vous forcer sur le sol en ce moment et vous étranglez à mort. Je pourrais vous étouffer dans votre sommeil avec la fumée d'un incendie. Je pourrais même vous ouvrir en deux dans la cuisine.

Hé bien, si John avait un doute sur le fait que l'homme venait de le menacer réellement ou non, il était désormais fixer.

-J'en doute. Répondit-il au détective.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit Sherlock avec un ton incrédule associé à une expression de surprise extrême sur son visage anguleux.

-Parce que je ne vous en laisserais jamais le temps. Je suis un militaire, un soldat, j'ai vécu une guerre en Afghanistan… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vais vous laisser m'étripez, me brûler, ou tout ce que vous voulez ? Surtout pour ce qui est, je vous le rappelle, quelque chose d'aussi idiot et enfantin qu'un choix de mot.

Sherlock cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre sa voix précédente tout en faisant un grand pas vers lui :

-Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment. Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau et je suis assez dangereux pour des raisons assez évidentes. Qui vous dit que vous ne pourriez pas être le repas de ce soir ?

Selon John, la situation commençait à devenir ridicule. L'homme espérait vraiment l'intimider ? Lui ? Un ancien soldat sortant tout droit d'une guerre en Afghanistan ? Il pouvait rêver !

-J'ai lu votre site web en cherchant votre nom sur internet, vous savez ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez aussi idiot pour simplement assassiner quelqu'un d'une manière aussi flashy pour une raison si ridicule.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de moi. Déclara-t-il comme une constation calme plutôt qu'une question tout en gardant une expression menaçante sur son visage.

-Sans vouloir vous vexez, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'effrayant. Et il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire peur.

A la grande surprise de John, l'homme recula d'un pas et rigola pendant deux secondes avant de le regarder avec une expression complètement différente. L'aura de danger qui entourait l'individu bizarre semblait atténuer et pour une raison bizarre, John avait l'impression qu'il venait de frôler la mort.

-Intéressant. Déclara-t-il en testant le mot sur sa langue avec sa voix qui semblait maintenant être un doux mélange entre sa voix normal et le ton lisse qu'il avait employer plus tôt.

-Intéressant ? L'interrogea Watson en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous… Vous êtes intéressant. Votre comportement, votre clopinement, cet absence de peur… Je n'ai encore jamais… Pas vraiment…

On aurait dit que l'homme en face de lui semblait perdre son esprit. Il laissait des mots et des brides de phrases volés dans le silence incrédule de la pièce tout en faisant des grands gestes. Son discours n'avait plus la moindre logique mais les émotions accompagnant les mots étaient clair : joie, amusement, surprise, etc.

-Merci, je suppose ? Dit John encore un peu méfiant d'un éventuel changement soudain de caractère comme précédemment.

Cette déclaration venait de stopper net le moindre mouvement et la moindre parole que produisaient le détective en abondance quelques secondes plus tôt. Holmes avait désormais un visage neutre et haussait un sourcil en ayant un air mi-intrigué, mi-interrogatif.

-Vous me remerciez de vous avoir menacé ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Non pour me complimenter. Lui rappela John.

-Oh, bien sûr. Voulez-vous devenir mon colocataire ?

-Je croyais que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous étions venus visiter cet appartement ? Dit John en fronçant un peu les sourcils devant le changement soudain de conversation.

Pour être honnête, le médecin était complètement perdu. Le type en face de lui semblait imprévisible et s'il devait être franc avec lui-même, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Il se sentait un peu comme Alice, ce personnage de conte qu'il adorait lire quand il était enfant. Sauf que lui, il était dans un appartement et pas dans un quelconque pays des merveilles.

-Et vous seriez prêt à me dire si je dépasse les bornes ou que mes propos seraient trop blessants pour les autres et ce, sous n'importe quelles circonstances ? Enchaina le détective sans la moindre logique.

-Hé bien, si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas.

-Et si par malheur, je me retrouvais moi-même impuissant dans une situation dangereuse voire même potentiellement mortelle… Viendriez-vous à mon secours même si cela pourrait conduire à votre propre mort ?

-Cette conversation a-t-elle donc un point ? Finit par demander John qui commençait véritablement à s'interroger sur sa propre santé mentale.

-Est-ce un « oui » ou un « non » ? Insista Sherlock.

-Hé bien, je suppose que ma réponse serait « oui ». Si une vie est dans la balance…

-Même si cela va contre vos principes moraux profonds ? Le coupa le détective sans paraitre le moins du monde gêné par cela.

Cela irritait vraiment le médecin pour être honnête. Il le fit d'ailleurs bien comprendre à la connaissance de Mike :

-Bon dieu, est-ce un interrogatoire ? Vous me psychanalysez ? Ou bien, vous… Eut-il le temps d'exprimer avant de se faire couper une fois encore.

-Même si cela va contre vos principes moraux profonds ? Répéta Sherlock en écartant bien les mots comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

-Je ne sais pas ! D'accord ?! Je ne sais pas parce que je ne suis pas dans la situation, ni quel genre de situation impliquerait de remettre en cause mes « principes moraux profonds » comme vous aimez le répétez à tue-tête !

-Vous admettez donc que la moralité a une énorme importance pour vous ?

-Sherlock, j'ai été soldat. Bien sûr qu'elle a une grande importance pour moi !

L'armée n'engageait jamais des fous de la gâchette et il avait eu des cours d'éthiques comme tout les militaires. Il ne voyait même pas en quoi cette question était pertinente. John s'apprêta à lui dire, probablement en lui criant dessus, quand le détective l'interrompit une fois de plus :

-Et moi ? Suis-je important pour vous ?

La question le laissa sans voix. Elle se répétait en écho dans sa tête pendant une minute qui semblait se répéter à l'infini.

-Je… Quoi ? Finit-il par balbutier

-Je suis un sociopathe de haut fonctionnement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui est facile à vivre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis et je me considère comme marié à mon travail. Je résous des crimes et j'élucide des affaires. Vous ne savez pratiquement rien de moi et pourtant, vous êtes là avec moi, sans peur, dans un appartement et nous sommes sur le point de devenir colocataire. Alors, suis-je important pour vous ?

Vu comme ça, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une réponse possible.

-Dis comme ça, j'imagine que la réponse est « oui ».

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

[-Absolument pas puisque je ne comprends même pas ce que vous cherchez à faire] Hurla mentalement le soldat.

Evidemment, il ne l'a pas dit à haute voix. Il espérait juste vraiment avoir des réponses.

-Oui, je suis assez sûr… Bien que je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

Sherlock recula de trois pas avec un grand sourire. Puis, il ferma les yeux et tout en écartant les bras, il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu f…Commença John avant de s'évanouir quelques minutes plus tard devant le hurlement d'un immense dragon noir aux yeux bleus foncé qui se tenait à la place de Sherlock.

* * *

Commentaire, avis, suggestions, fanart et autres trucs que j'aurais oublié dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr voire par MP pour les plus timides.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	4. 4 suicides et un mot

**Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes : un trésor vivant**

 **4 suicides et un mot **

**Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:

Wow, chapitre extrêmement dur à écrire. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai réécrit, rien que la première partie était dure. Enfin, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas tuer certain d'entre vous et que ce chapitre se révèlera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas que j'accepte vos suggestions et défis avec plaisir.

Je tiens également à remercier mon ami Adrien qui m'a suggérer l'idée du premier POV comme introduction à ce chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES/DRAGON**

Le dragon noir observait avec une attention minutieuse l'intrus sur son territoire. En le voyant ainsi, si paisible après son évanouissement, il avait du mal à voir le danger dans le petit homme.

Pourtant, le dragon restait méfiant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces instincts de chasseurs qui le mettaient en garde contre une menace cachée venant de l'intrus? Peut-être était-ce à cause des souvenirs de son masque humain et de la conversation qu'il avait eue ainsi que l'absence de peur de l'autre être humain malgré les menaces qu'il avait proférées ?

De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune forme d'importance. Il y avait une question qui restait suspendu en le voyant ainsi si paisible et il ne parvenait pas à y répondre. Comment un humain pouvait ainsi s'être évanoui devant sa vraie forme malgré tout ce courage et toute cette confiance ? Il ne s'était pas évanoui de surprise ou de peur. Il ne sentait pas comme s'il était malade et il était trop calme dans son sommeil malgré le danger à proximité pour que ce soit par pure frayeur.

En résumé, Sherlock ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, il ne l'aimait pas.

Lentement, le dragon huma l'humain avec attention dans l'espoir que son odeur cache un relent de quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait, c'était l'odeur de l'humain en question, une forme de mélange d'odeur de poudre à canon, de sable, de thé noir et une infecte odeur de désinfectant de clinique heureusement masqué par l'odeur de son déodorant.

Le dragon faillit même éternuer devant l'agression sensorielle claire du parfum de l'homme. Calmement, il grogna de frustration en direction de l'homme pour avoir oser porter une telle odeur sur lui et l'avoir amené sur son territoire avant de se rendre compte que le petit homme ne méritait même pas un grognement de sa part pour oser s'être évanoui pour pouvoir l'ignorer efficacement.

Délicatement, le dragon bougea sa queue dans l'intention de se mettre en boule pour observer à loisir la menace tout en se sentant confortable. Avec précaution, il l'a fit évité les meubles en entendant clairement son masque humain hurler à l'intérieur de lui de ne pas abimer ses affaires dès le premier jour.

Une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé et prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque, il reporta son regard bleu foncé sur l'homme endormi en attendant qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir enfin s'amuser à l'effrayer avant de le tuer pour avoir osé envahir ainsi son territoire. Lorsque plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais que rien ne se passait, le dragon commençait à devenir ennuyé de regarder la poitrine de l'humain se soulever encore et encore avec un rythme affreusement répétitif.

Il tenta d'ignorer encore un peu l'humain en étudiant son territoire mais rien à faire, il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant dans la pièce. Malgré ces résolutions de rester en boule et prêt à l'attaque, il se rapprocha doucement de l'humain et posa avec une force infime une patte écailleuse sur sa poitrine. Il hésitait sérieusement à l'écrabouiller sur place juste là mais alors, ce ne serait pas drôle s'il n'y avait pas de lutte. L'humain s'éteindrait juste là, devant lui et ne bougerait plus, ne ferait plus rien… Et ensuite, que resterait-il à part l'ennui ?

Sherlock poussa un grognement de frustration et retira la patte en jetant un regard irrité vers l'humain qui le mettait dans de tel dilemme et qui l'empêchait si clairement de se distraire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de rester éveillé afin qu'il puisse jouer un peu en le chassant puis le tuer. Mais non, il fallait que pour une raison inexplicable, celui-ci s'évanouisse !

Sherlock eut un petit souffle sur le visage de l'humain qui osait rester paisible malgré la menace de mort juste en face de lui. Il n'allait quand même pas dormir durant tout le temps où il serait là ?

Très rapidement, Sherlock se rendit compte qu'en fait, l'homme pouvait facilement dormir à travers tout le temps où le vrai Sherlock serait sur son territoire. Il patienta encore plusieurs minutes mais bientôt, l'ennui le rattrapa. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Il pensait sérieusement à rugir sur le petit homme à terre avant de se rappeler qu'un arrêt cardiaque instantané ne serait pas drôle. Après qu'une dizaine de seconde ne se soit écoulé, le dragon se mit à pousser des minuscules grognements de dépits en direction de l'homme comme pour le prier de faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sherlock continua de grognement et de siffler pour montrer son agacement envers l'humain. Il savait bien que l'homme ne pouvait pas répondre mais rien à faire, il devait faire quelque chose pour passer le temps sans abimer ses maigres affaires dans la pièce. Après un moment, le dragon se tut et posa juste sa tête juste sur les jambes de l'homme en poussant de profonds soupirs exaspérés volontairement bruyants pour tenter de le réveiller. Rien à faire, l'humain dormait comme une pierre.

Sherlock resta comme ça sans bouger en fronçant ces écailles faciales dans une intense concentration en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il sentit la main gauche de l'homme attraper une des écailles au niveau de son cou. Il grogna de fureur à l'humain mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Le regard bleuté du dragon se concentra une fois de plus sur l'homme en espérant voir un signe de réveil mais sa respiration lente et régulière ainsi que son visage indiquait clairement qu'il dormait encore. Sherlock hésitait sérieusement à brûler son bras pour qu'il le lâche mais alors la main de l'homme devint lâche et reposa simplement sur le cou du dragon… Pile sur le conduit respiratoire qui pouvait faire circuler un gaz inflammable au contact de l'air et qui était toujours un des endroits les plus chauds de son corps.

Intrigué par la manière dont l'homme faisait reposer la main sur cet endroit en particulier, le dragon se rapprocha contre son meilleur jugement de l'humain pour prendre un meilleur coup d'œil et approcher son cou du reste du corps du petit homme.

En moins d'une minute, Sherlock se rendit compte que l'humain tremblait légèrement de froid sur le sol glacé de l'appartement. Et que le petit homme cherchait à se rapprocher inconsciemment plus prêt de la source de chaleur sans savoir le danger que celle-ci représentait.

Le dragon s'amusa alors à bouger son cou à plusieurs reprises de quelques millimètres afin que l'humain suive. Les réactions de l'homme l'intéressaient. L'humain grogna même de frustration à un moment donné dans son sommeil quand il bougea à la dernière seconde son cou juste avant qu'il ne se rapproche trop. Amusé, le dragon réitéra à plusieurs reprises l'expérience avant de simplement se coucher en boule près de l'humain et le laisser se blottir contre lui contre son meilleur jugement.

Après encore un instant à l'observer, le dragon se rendit compte que son masque humain avait brûlé trop d'énergie plus tôt à le brider et qu'il devrait bientôt se reposer et laisser sa façade humaine en contrôle une fois de plus. Il était cependant réticent à laisser l'homme tranquille alors qu'il pouvait se réveiller et ainsi amener une belle chasse et donc, tuerie pour le dragon. Qui savait quel genre de créature pourrait décider de voler sa proie pour leur propre chasse pendant qu'il était sous forme humaine ?

Le dragon sentit alors ces entrailles commencées à se refroidir alors que le masque commençait à refaire surface. Il allait devoir faire vite. C'était sa proie et personne ne l'a lui prendrait pendant qu'il regardait avec un visage humain plutôt qu'écailleux.

Tranquillement, il rapprocha alors son museau de l'humain jusqu'à toucher son front comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il allait faire puis, sans attendre, il descendit sa tête et pinça avec ces dents un endroit sur le haut du cou de l'homme avant de rapidement lécher pour guérir la blessure.

Puis, il s'endormit une fois de plus avec la certitude que personne ne prendrait sa proie marquée pour l'instant.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – environ 15 minutes plus tard**

-Sherlock mais qu'est-ce que… Dit madame Hudson en voyant l'étrange scène qui se passait devant elle.

Sherlock était couché sur John avec une expression bien trop joyeuse comme un petit enfant qui venait de recevoir le cadeau qu'il attendait depuis des mois. John, quand à lui, avait désormais une marque qui ressemblait curieusement à une morsure mais qui semblait avoir déjà cicatrisé si bien qu'elle était à peine visible.

-Ah ! Vous tombez bien madame Hudson. Dit Sherlock avec une voix plus que satisfaite. Pourriez-vous venir m'aider à bouger John ici présent sur le canapé? Je crois que le processus de liaison a été un peu rude avec lui. Il va avoir un peu de mal à son réveil.

Madame Hudson le dévisageait pendant plusieurs secondes comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sherlock en aurait été un peu blessé s'il n'était pas si heureux par la situation actuelle.

-Il a accepté de devenir votre gardien ? Demanda madame Hudson en sortant de sa stupéfaction pour venir l'aider à le soulever afin de la placer dans le fauteuil où John avait été assis plus tôt.

-Oui, il a accepté tous les serments du rituel de liaison sans exception : Appartenance au lieu de repos, surveillance du comportement envers d'autres humains ou créatures, protection en cas de danger, poids de la moralité et pour finir, il a accepté que je sois important au niveau du lien. En plus, mon vrai moi a accepté et conclu le rituel aussi.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas accepté tout ça juste par jeu ou parce qu'il n'a pas assez réfléchi? Ça arrive plus fréquemment qu'on ne le croit Sherlock. Dit madame Hudson en plaçant une couverture sur le docteur Watson.

Il se rappelait encore de la précaution qu'il avait prise en demandant bien s'il était absolument sûr de ce qu'il faisait. John avait répondu par l'affirmative. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser que Sherlock n'avait pas demandé une autre fois pour être sûr que cela ne soit pas une liaison créature/gardien réticente ?

-Oh non, madame Hudson, je lui ai bien demandé s'il savait dans quoi il s'engageait et il a confirmé.

Il se sentait aussi enthousiaste que si une dizaine de cas de meurtre venait de débarquer dans son appartement. Il avait enfin trouvé un gardien. Il avait trouvé son gardien. Après 63 essais ratés, il était enfin arrivé. La journée ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

Comme si sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, madame Hudson sourit à son tour avant de l'enlacer pendant un court instant.

-Hé bien, félicitation Sherlock ! Je vais immédiatement chercher du thé pour John, juste pour cette fois mais rappelez-vous, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante après tout!

-Et des biscuits aussi ! Au gingembre si possible ! Ajouta Sherlock.

-Toujours pas votre gouvernante ! Cria madame Hudson en retour.

Et elle les laissa une fois de plus seul dans l'appartement. Sherlock put à loisir s'assoir sur le siège d'en face et se pencher pour étudier chaque expression facial de son nouveau gardien et colocataire. Lentement, il finit par se mettre à genou pour mieux observer l'homme en face de lui. Il s'amusa à pincer ces joues, à jouer avec ces cheveux, etc. Il n'y avait aucun détail qu'il devrait manquer.

-Mon gardien. Chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire en étudiant avec une grande attention la moindre ligne dans la paume de sa main.

Il entendit alors des claquements de talon dans l'appartement et il sut que madame Hudson venait de revenir avec le thé et les biscuits. Il savait qu'il devait lâcher la main de John mais il lui appartenait, non ? C'était son gardien à lui et à personne d'autre, non ? Alors pourquoi devrait-il le lâcher parce qu'elle rentrait sur son territoire ?

-Sherlock, laissez le tranquille. Il n'est pas un morceau de trésor inanimé que vous pouvez admirer ou jouer à votre bon vouloir. Il est vivant et il est épuisé. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit en posant le plateau en argent sur la table basse.

Devant la remarque, il poussa un léger grognement d'avertissement. John était désormais à lui et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoi faire avec ses affaires.

-Et il est inutile de grogner contre moi, jeune homme. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Maintenant, soit vous restez dans la pièce et vous vous contrôlez un peu. Ou bien, je vous force à aller dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que vous vous calmiez de vous-même.

-Vous n'oseriez pas. Dit-il en sifflant de manière menaçante tout en se redressant.

Il vit dans le reflet de la vitre que ces yeux étaient devenus bleus foncés mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle le menaçait sur son territoire. Elle voulait le lui prendre ainsi que tous les biens qui étaient dessus, dont John. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

\- Osez-moi jeune homme. Dit-elle d'un ton implacable en faisant un pas en avant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, quand Sherlock reprit enfin ces esprits et se rendit compte qu'il laissait ces instincts profonds prendre beaucoup trop le dessus sur son masque humain. Il les enterra et reprit sa façade glaciale une fois de plus avant de déclarer :

-Très bien… J'ai peut-être laissé un peu trop mes instincts prendre le dessus. Merci beaucoup madame Hudson.

-Toujours un plaisir. Sinon, cette série du suicide Sherlock ? 3 suicides absolument identiques…

-4 suicides, en fait. Dit-il alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant du rez-de-chaussée et qu'il sentit une odeur de bière, de cuir et de shampoing si caractéristique.

Bientôt, l'inspecteur Lestrade arriva dans la pièce. Sherlock grogna très clairement devant l'invasion à peine masquée sur son territoire. Aussitôt, Lestrade se rappela ce qu'il savait sur les dragons en phase territorial et recula jusqu'à la limite du seuil de la porte. Sherlock soupira et hocha la tête à l'inspecteur avant que celui-ci ne parle.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Je suppose que je dois rester devant la porte ?

-Ce serait préférable pour l'instant. J'ai encore du mal à gérer mes sentiments vis-à-vis de mon territoire. Un 4ième suicide donc ? Déclara Sherlock en essayant purement d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer tout en surveillant attentivement les pieds de l'inspecteur derrière le seuil de la porte.

-A norighsten gardens, Brighton. Vous savez que les victimes ne laissaient pas de mots ?

-Oui

-Hé bien, celle-là en a laissé un. Vous viendrez ? On vous a donné une dérogation temporaire pour enquêter sous l'œil attentif d'un autre gardien déjà lié.

-Et puis-je savoir qui est ce gardien temporaire ?

-C'est Anderson.

Il renifla devant l'identité de ce prétendu gardien temporaire. La police aurait voulu choisir quelqu'un de plus idiot, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

-Vous savez qu'il refuse de travailler avec moi. Déclara simplement Sherlock.

-Il est vrai que Sally ne vous porte pas dans son cœur et étant donné que Philip est son gardien, il se peut qu'une certaine animosité ait éclaté. Néanmoins, il est le seul gardien de libre dans la police qui possède un niveau suffisant qui va plus haut que 3 et qui est également sur cet enquête.

Evidemment, s'il était dessus, cela voulait dire que Sally Donovan devait aussi y être. Cette fichue loup-garou ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart de l'enquête après cette pleine lune en particulier ?

-Je refuse de travailler avec lui.

-Sherlock, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas venir sur une enquête de police sans un gardien.

-J'en ai un.

-Pardon ? Dit Lestrade avec une stupéfaction palpable.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens étaient tous si étonné. Des centaines de créatures plus dangereuses et hauts classés que Sherlock avait leur propre gardien alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il devrait peut-être faire une enquête à ce sujet plus tard…

-J'ai déjà un gardien. Il s'appelle John. Je n'aurais pas besoin de cette dérogation. Répéta-t-il après un court silence.

-Sérieusement ? Vous avez réussi à trouver un gardien ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Lestrade toujours en train de digérer l'information.

-J'ai fini le rituel il y a 15 minutes.

Il sut que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire quand Lestrade se crispa en entendant cela. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que John dormait pendant la majorité du rituel ou que la salive de dragon avait des propriétés curatives pour d'autres espèces qui accéléraient la guérison. Sherlock se demanda brièvement ce que le petit esprit de l'inspecteur s'imaginait comme carnage avec ces stéréotypes sur les dragons et les créatures dangereuses.

\- Vous viendrez ou pas du coup ?

-Je passerai une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Cela devrait arriver sous peu. Je dirai dans une demi-heure au grand maximum.

-Il est ici ? Parla Lestrade toujours avec stupéfaction tout en faisant un pas en avant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le gardien qui avait pu se lier à Sherlock.

Immédiatement cependant, il dû reculer quand il entendit le grognement de Sherlock s'intensifier.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié pendant une seconde. En tout cas, merci pour passer.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant quelques secondes avant que Lestrade ne parte pour retourner sur l'affaire probablement. Sherlock se rapprocha, ferma la porte et une fois qu'il put voir l'inspecteur partir au loin par la fenêtre, il baissa sa garde et put enfin exprimer sa joie.

-GENIAL ! Enfin ! 4 suicides et un mot, c'est Noël !

Pour une raison bizarre, madame Hudson le réprimanda aussitôt :

-Sherlock, un peu de calme, John est encore endormi je vous rappelle.

-Qui s'en soucie, qu'il se réveille ! On a une affaire avec 4 suicides ! Qui voudrait dormir dans ces conditions ?!

Elle l'empêcha à plusieurs reprises de secouer John depuis le canapé et alla même jusqu'à le repousser avec une force peu commune pour les dames de son âge.

-Jeune homme, j'ai parfois des difficultés à comprendre comment les gens peuvent vous confondre avec un dragon des glaces. Vous pouvez être si énergique. C'est un miracle que vous puissiez dormir la nuit avec toute cette énergie à l'intérieur de vous. Maintenant, aller la dépenser ailleurs, contrairement à vous, John n'est pas un dragon de feu. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais madame Hudson… Dit Sherlock en comprenant que rien ne serait la faire changer d'avis.

-Sherlock ! Aller plutôt déballer ces cartons dans votre chambre. Je vous préviendrais quand il commencera à se réveiller. Maintenant zou ! Et pour la dernière fois, laisser John Watson dormir !

Sherlock soupira puis fit la moue mais rien à faire, elle restait planté là à veiller sur son John. Il allait devoir attendre. Sherlock se résigna donc à aller déballer ces cartons malgré qu'un magnifique crime l'attende quelque part dans Londres. Quel gâchis !

* * *

 **POV JOHN WATSON**

John Watson fut assez étonné à son réveil quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne venait pas de rêver de la guerre. Cela avait été ce qu'il avait vu pendant des mois après son départ. C'était même devenu une forme de rituel de se réveiller après avoir été abattu une fois de plus par l'ennemi. Pourtant, cette fois, pour une raison obscure, il avait rêvé d'un immense dragon noir qui le grillait sur place avec son souffle enflammé.

Cependant, il fut encore plus étonné de se réveiller dans l'appartement qu'il était censé visiter avec le visage de madame Hudson qui planait juste au dessus du sien.

-Vous avez le sommeil plutôt agité. Dit-elle en reculant pour aller lui préparer ce qui ressemblait à une tasse de thé au jasmin.

-Je me suis endormi ? Déclara-t-il surpris.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se fût assoupi à un moment donné. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait semblait être une discussion avec le type étrange du nom de Sherlock Holmes qui ne cessait de lui poser encore et encore des questions sans le moindre lien entre elle.

-Oui, assez spectaculairement je dois dire. Vous deviez être fatigué par les récents évènements je pense…

Il était vrai que son retour à Londres, sa rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes, la visite de cet appartement ainsi que tout le reste aurait pu provoquer une dose de stress inadmissible. Néanmoins, John Watson doutait que ce fut la raison pour laquelle il s'était écroulé. Le soldat avait, après tout, toujours prospérer sur ce genre de stress durant la guerre. Mais alors, quelle autre explication avait-il ? Ce ne pouvait pas être le manque de sommeil ou un déséquilibre dans son alimentation et encore moins une quelconque maladie, John l'aurait repérer depuis le temps si cela avait été le cas.

-C'est possible, oui. Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne m'endorme. Vous sauriez me résumer ?

Après tout, peut-être qui lui manquait une information ou un détail qui pourrait lui faire comprendre comment il avait pu s'endormir sans crier garde.

-Oh, hé bien, vous avez discuté un peu avec Sherlock et puis, vous avez…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'homme de tout à l'heure apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision avec un immense sourire qui n'inspirait absolument pas John à partager son enthousiasme.

-Ah le voilà enfin réveillé ! Je n'y pouvais presque plus. Excellent Timing ! Venez John, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser !

-Attendez une seconde. De quoi vous parlez exactement? L'interrogea John.

Il était hors de question qu'il bouge de ce fauteuil sans qu'il obtienne plus de réponse de la part de l'autre type.

-L'inspecteur Lestrade est passé me voir. Il me veut sur l'enquête touchant les 4 suicides improbables.

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en réfléchissant aux dernières nouvelles de Londres. Il y avait eu une série de suicide qui avait laissé la police perplexe depuis un bon moment. Et si la mémoire de John était correcte, le dénommé Lestrade avait été le policier qui avait parlé à la conférence de presse à ce sujet.

-Mais il n'y en a eu que trois jusqu'à présent. Se souvint John.

-4, en fait, ils ont retrouvé une autre victime mais cette fois, il y a une note ! N'est-ce pas excitant ?!

-Je suppose… Mais pourquoi dois-je venir si c'est vous qui êtes convoqué ? Lui demanda l'ex-militaire un peu curieux malgré lui.

L'homme en face de lui semblait perplexe devant la réaction de John. Il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Vous n'avez pas envie de venir ? Vous avez vu des blessés, des morts parfois atroces et tout bonnement horribles et vous avez traversé pas mal d'épreuves éprouvantes.

-En effet…

-Vous n'avez pas envie de remettre ça ?

Il se souvint des batailles horribles en Afghanistan. Il se souvenait de la vue des cadavres sur le sol, de l'odeur du sang et du désinfectant dans l'air. Il se rappelait encore des vies qu'il avait sauvé. Avait-il envie de remettre ça ?

-Bien sûr que si. Finit-il par dire.

-Alors, on sort ! Dit Sherlock joyeusement en le tirant avec une force presque surhumaine hors de son siège pour l'emmener vers dieu seul sait où.

* * *

 **POV JOHN WATSON – 1 heure plus tard**

Après avoir pris un taxi pour un lieu inconnu, suivi Sherlock péniblement avec sa canne et se questionner une bonne centaine de fois sur le lieu où se trouvait son bon sens actuellement, John Hamish Watson se rendit compte que tout ce cirque se résumait à une seule et simple question :

-Mais pour la millième fois, qu'est-ce que je fais ici Sherlock ?

Et comme toujours, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Depuis le début, il avait eu des réponses variés et vagues de sa part : « Tu es là pour m'assister », « Parce que ça va être fun », « C'est évident John », « Je dois vraiment le répéter ?! » et il en passe. John ne savait même plus à quel moment il était passé du vouvoiement à un tutoiement ou depuis quand il était sur une base de prénom.

-Salut le taré ! Coupa une policière avant même que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de répondre une fois de plus à sa question.

Et si le regard de dédain de Sherlock était un indicateur, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet agent de police en particulier. En même temps, elle venait de le saluer en le traitant de « taré » avec un ton tout sauf amical.

-Je viens voir le lieutenant Lestrade. Fut tout ce que déclara Sherlock à l'agent.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il m'a invité à venir…

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle une fois de plus.

-Il souhaite que j'aille voir quelque chose.

-Vous savez ce que je pense de tout ça.

-Vous pensez toujours quelque chose sur nous Sally. C'est le problème majeur de votre espèce. Je sais même que vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous, hier. Une sale plaie qu'est la pleine lune, pas vrai Sally ? L'appel est toujours si dur à résister.

Apparemment, Sherlock avait dû frapper un point sensible car la jeune femme s'énerva presque immédiatement devant la remarque.

\- On n'a pas besoin de vous ici.

-Pourtant, votre flair si reconnu ne vous a pas aidé sur les 3 autres victimes. Perdriez-vous votre instinct sauvage Sally ?

-Vous feriez bien de faire attention Holmes. Je peux ne pas faire partie d'une meute mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas une menace pour autant.

-Voudriez-vous vraiment jouer avec le feu Sally ?

Pour une raison quelconque, John avait l'impression que s'il ne s'interposait pas rapidement entre les deux, la dispute allait empirer jusqu'à devenir catastrophique. On aurait dit que les deux dégageaient une aura étouffante de danger et étaient prêt à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

Maintenant, John ne savait pas quel était les chances de désamorcer ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un combat humain/loup-garou mais il savait une chose : Dans ce genre de combat, c'était toujours la créature qui gagnait.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant se placer légèrement devant Sherlock comme pour le protéger de la menace de la louve en face de lui.

-C'est un collègue, le Docteur Watson. John, je te présente le sergent Sally Donovan. On va dire que c'est une connaissance du travail.

-Un collègue, vous en avez un maintenant. Il vous a suivi jusque chez vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle en jetant des regards en coin vers le détective.

Donc, ce monsieur Holmes semblait aussi être une forme de harceleur ? D'accord, celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit simplement l'animosité entre les deux qui fasse dire à l'agent des choses comme ça à propos de Sherlock.

Dans tout les cas, John ne voulait pas y être mêlé.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille attendre. Déclara-t-il en direction d'Holmes.

-Non, John ! Tu viens avec moi. Dit-il en lui attrapant aussitôt le bras pour l'emporter plus loin sur la scène en jetant un regard méprisant vers Sally.

Une fois de plus, ils ne purent faire que quelques pas avant qu'un autre agent ne les interceptent une fois de plus. John se demanda brièvement si cela était quelque chose de normal pour Holmes car il ne semblait même pas être étonné de le voir lui bloquer le chemin.

-Anderson… Comme on se retrouve.

-Je croyais qu'on avait été clair sur le fait que je ne sois plus là pour t'assister et te garder à l'œil Holmes.

-Et nous sommes toujours d'accord dessus. Le seul point où nous sommes d'accord en fait. Dites-moi, la pleine lune était belle hier soir ?

-Où veux-tu en venir, Holmes ?

-Hé bien, nous sommes en période d'accouplement chez les loups-garous et Donovan n'a pas de marque sur son visage et ne semble pas blessée. Vous l'avez donc gardé à proximité et vous l'avez empêché de sortir pour éviter tout dommage. Vous laissant comme seul mâle acceptable restant pour la louve. Je dois continuer ?

-Il est hors de question après ce sous-entendu que je travaille avec vous.

Et curieusement, John pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

-ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, John et moi avons rendez-vous sur la scène de crime.

Anderson allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Sherlock sourit et s'empressa d'entrer avec John sur ces talons en ignorant parfaitement le regard irrité d'Anderson.

Bientôt, John se retrouva face à l'homme de la conférence de presse. Cela devait être le dénommé Lestrade.

-Alors vous êtes le fameux John ? Désolé qu'on se soit raté tout à l'heure, je suis le lieutenant Lestrade. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-John Watson, enchanté de vous rencontrez. Dit-il avec un sourire tout en lui serrant la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi vraiment. Dit-il avec un petit sourire et une étrange lueur dans les yeux comme s'il savait quelque chose que John ne savait pas.

-Où est la victime ? Dit soudain Sherlock dans son dos.

-Le deuxième étage, suivez moi. Déclara Lestrade en brisant la poignée de main pour les amener dans la salle où avait été commis le suicide.

Lestrade commença à donner des informations. Elle se nommait Jennifer Wilson. Apparemment, la police avait retrouvé son identité grâce à sa carte de crédit. Des gamins avaient découvert son cadavre en jouant. Une découverte assez macabre qui avait probablement traumatisé à vie les gamins selon John. Sherlock ne fit aucun commentaire cependant. A la place, son nouveau colocataire écoutait presque religieusement ce que l'inspecteur Lestrade racontait.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, un silence lourd se mit à régner. Lestrade s'était placé à l'écart pour permettre au détective ainsi qu'à lui-même de se rapprocher de la victime, la fameuse Jennifer qui curieusement, semblait porté énormément de rose.

-La ferme. Dit soudain Sherlock en regardant Lestrade.

John cligna une fois des yeux devant la remarque qui avait si efficacement brisé le silence.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit. Annonça Lestrade avant que Sherlock ne le coupe une fois de plus.

-Non mais vous réfléchissez, c'est contrariant.

John ne savait pas trop quel mouche avait piqué ce type mais il lui vint à l'esprit que pour quelqu'un qui semblait être aussi glacial, il avait bien un comportement de sang-chaud assez prononcé. Lestrade le regardait un instant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que John dise quelque chose. Le soldat ne voyait pas trop bien pourquoi. Il sentit également un bref instant un regard en coin de la part de son colocataire avant que celui-ci ne se mette en mouvement une fois de plus. Pour une raison étrange, John avait l'impression qu'il venait de manquer quelque chose de très important.

Lentement, il boita vers la victime pour suivre le détective qui semblait captivé par la morte et plus particulièrement ce qui était juste à côté d'elle. Le dénommé Sherlock avait une sorte de lueur d'intérêt dans ces yeux bleus alors qu'il observait le message qu'elle semblait avoir gratté sur le plancher avec ces ongles. John ne savait pas quel forme de désespoir avait animé la femme à faire cela mais il savait que cela avait dû lui faire très mal.

Puis, après que Sherlock semblait avoir étudié le message durant un court instant, il passa au corps de la victime. Il l'observait sous toutes les coutures et la touchait à plusieurs endroits aléatoires. John avait même pu jurer le voir renifler la victime de la même manière qu'un chien aurait fait. C'était bizarre mais si le manque de réaction de l'inspecteur semblait être un indicateur, cela devait être parfaitement normal pour le détective de faire ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le détective consultant se redressa avec un sourire en coin parfaitement heureux.

-Quelque chose ? Demanda poliment Greg Lestrade.

-Très peu. Répondit Sherlock avant que l'homme que John avait croisé dehors ne fasse un commentaire depuis le couloir.

-Elle est allemande. Rache, c'est « vengeance » en allemand. Elle essaie peut-être de nous dire quelque chose. Dit Anderson pendant que Sherlock se rapprocha de lui tout en sortant un téléphone portable de sa poche droite.

John regarda Sherlock dans l'attente d'une confirmation mais le détective se contenta de répondre un classique « merci de votre contribution » tout en claquant la porte au nez d'Anderson.

Encore une fois, Lestrade lui lança un coup d'œil comme s'il souhaite que John intervienne mais lorsqu'il fut évident que celui-ci ne voyait pas pourquoi, il se tourna une fois de plus vers le consultant pour étancher sa soif de réponse.

-Alors, elle est allemande ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, déclara Sherlock tout en étudiant l'écran de son téléphone. Elle comptait rester à Londres une nuit avant de rentrer chez elle. Jusque là, rien que de l'évident.

-Pardon, évident ? Demanda John surpris.

-Et qu'en est-il du message ?

-Docteur, qu'en dites-vous ? L'interrogea soudainement Sherlock.

-Quoi du message ?

-Du cadavre. Vous êtes médecin.

-On a toute une équipe de médecin légiste à côté. Intervint Lestrade.

-Oui mais ils ne sont pas John et avant que vous ne me parliez des règles à ce sujet, vous avez besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de l'avis de John. Et vous savez exactement pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas faux… Hélas pour moi… Allez-y John, faites ce qu'il vous dit. Lui dit Lestrade en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse s'approcher à son tour du cadavre.

Après quelques boiterie, il s'installa de l'autre côté du cadavre et se mit à observer Sherlock qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. C'était déconcertant.

-Hé bien ?

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois.

-Vous m'assistez dans mon travail.

-Je suis juste censé vous aidez à payer le loyer. Souligna John.

-Oui mais ça, c'est plus fun.

-Fun ? C'est un cadavre qui est là.

-C'est une remarque pertinente mais j'en attendais plus de votre part.

Hé bien au moins, maintenant John comprenait pourquoi la majorité des agents de police qu'il avait croisée détestait le détective. Calmement, il dévisageait encore un peu Sherlock avant de se concentrer sur le cadavre pour l'étudier à son tour afin de tenter de déterminer ce qui aurait pu le tuer. Très vite, il obtint une conclusion assez plausible :

-Probablement asphyxie, elle s'est évanouie et étouffée dans son propre vomi. Je ne sens pas d'alcool, peut-être qu'elle a fait une attaque. Après une overdose ? Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. On dirait qu'elle sent l'air marin. Mais c'est étrange, il n'y a aucune plage avant plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

-Sherlock, j'ai dit 2 minutes. Donnez-moi tous ce que vous avez sur la victime. Dit Lestrade en ignorant complètement ce que John venait de dire.

-Apparence humaine, 35, 40 ans. Au niveau de la profession, ces vêtements indiquent qu'elle travaillait dans les médias et vu le rose aussi. Elle est partie de chez elle et comptait rester à Londres cette nuit. C'est évident vu la taille de sa valise.

-Sa valise ? Demanda Lestrade.

Du coin de l'œil, John chercha une valise ou un bagage à main dans la pièce mais il n'en trouva aucun. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock continuait ces explications :

-Sa valise, oui. Elle a été mariée pendant 10 ans. Le problème, c'est que les Sylphes ont tendance à ne pas rester fixe très longtemps en ce qui concerne les relations. Elle avait une ribambelle d'amants, évidemment humain puisque tout autre créature aurait détecté qu'elle était déjà accouplé avec une créature. Son mari devait être un nain, une espèce grossière, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle en avait tant et comment une Sylphes comme elle a eu une bague en or pur avec une pierre de lune taillé directement dessus. Ce qui, je tiens à le signaler est une richesse que même les elfes ne peuvent se permettre sur le marché.

-Sherlock, vous venez de tout inventer, ce n'est pas vrai. Cette femme serait une créature ? Un sylphe par-dessus le marché marié avec un nain ?

John ne savait pas grand-chose sur les créatures. Oh bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il en avait connu deux ou trois durant ces études en médecine. Il savait également les caractéristiques des plus connus tel que les vampires, les loups-garous, les fées, les pixies ainsi que les centaures. Cependant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une espèce comme les Sylphes.

Son incompréhension sur l'espèce de la créature n'empêcha pas Sherlock de continuer malgré tout.

-La bague indique clairement l'état de son couple et à quel genre de créature elle était accouplée. De plus, les Sylphes sont connus pour être des créatures uniquement féminin, ce qui fait qu'ils sont obligés de s'accoupler avec d'autres races, bien qu'ils aiment particulièrement les humains.

-Mais pourquoi une Sylphe ? Demanda Lestrade intrigué par ce que racontait le détective.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le docteur Watson ? Elle sent l'air marin mais il n'y a pas de plage sur plusieurs kilomètres. Normalement, ce genre d'odeur n'appartient que à des créatures aquatiques ou avec une grande proximité aux éléments. Or, il se trouve que les Sylphes sont des créatures élémentaire d'air mais alors, vous me direz, pourquoi pas une ondine qui est une créature élémentaire d'eau ? La réponse se trouve sur le col de son trench. Là où elle se trouvait, il y avait une pluie battante, ce qui n'était pas le cas à Londres. Elle a donc relevé son col pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle a un parapluie mais ne l'a pas utilisé, en conséquence, cela voulait dire que le vent était trop fort là où elle se trouvait. Etant donné que son col n'est pas sec, elle n'a pas dû voyager pendant plus de deux ou trois heures et on sait d'après sa valise qu'elle ne comptait rester qu'une seule nuit à Londres. Le portail vers le monde des créatures le plus proche est exactement à cette distance, à Cardiff plus précisément. Maintenant, quel genre de créature peuvent provoquer des vents violents, sculpter les nuages de manière à ce que lorsqu'ils viennent dans le monde humain la météo ne les suivent pas ? Les Sylphes.

-Incroyable. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Watson à voix haute après sa déduction.

Ce gars semblait être un véritable génie. Pas étonnant qu'il finisse comme consultant pour la police. Il venait de déballer logiquement la vie d'une créature après l'avoir étudier qu'une ou deux minutes. C'était juste… Wow.

-Pourquoi vous parlez de valise ? Le questionna Lestrade

-Oui, à ce propos, où est-elle ? Elle devait avoir un portable ou quelque chose dans le même style avec tous ces amants humains. Trouvez qui est Rachel. Dit le détective consultant frénétiquement tout en cherchant ladite valise inexistante.

-Elle a écrit « Rachel » ? Lui demanda l'inspecteur de police.

-Il n'existe aucun Sylphe répertorié en Allemagne et je doute qu'un Sylphe aurait pris le temps d'apprendre cette langue pour signifier sa colère. Non, elle l'aurait plutôt écrit dans sa langue natale de son monde si cela avait été le cas. Alors oui, curieusement, je peux vous assurez qu'elle a écrit « Rachel ». Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre. Mais la question qui reste est : pourquoi a-t-elle attendue d'être mourante pour l'écrire ?

-Comment savez-vous qu'elle avait une valise ?

-Les éclaboussures qui maculent le talon et le mollet sur sa jambe droite. Ce genre d'éclaboussures ne peut être obtenu qu'en tirant une valise. Alors où est sa valise ?

-Il n'y a pas de valise. Déclara posément Lestrade pendant que John se penchait pour observer les tâches de boue sur le talon et le mollet de la femme.

-Redites moi ça…

-Il n'y a pas de valise, il n'y a jamais eu de valise.

En entendant cela, Sherlock quitta aussitôt la pièce en demandant à quiconque à proximité s'il avait vu une valise. Il semblait presque avoir disjoncté. Un peu comme lors de leur dispute dans l'appartement.

Péniblement, John se releva et alla dans les couloirs pour écouter ce qui ressemblait au reste de la conversation entre l'inspecteur et le consultant.

-Ils prennent eux-mêmes le poison. Ils l'avalent et croquent eux-mêmes les pilules. Dit Sherlock alors que John se pencha sur la rambarde pour soutenir une partie de son poids autre part que sur sa canne.

-Et alors ?

-Réfléchissez, on l'a tué. Je ne sais pas qui, ni comment mais ce ne sont pas des suicides, ce sont des meurtres. Des meurtres en série. On s'est donc trouvé un tueur en série. Je les adore, ils font de bons adversaires et nous réservent toujours des surprises.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Sa valise ? Où est-elle ? Elle ne l'a quand même pas mangé. Conclusion : quelqu'un a dû la prendre… Le tueur l'a amené ici et l'a oublié dans sa voiture. Il a remarqué son erreur. Il a voulu la corriger. Contacter sa famille, allé voir l'association des créatures, essayer de trouver son gardien ou sa gardienne.

-Sherlock, attendez, c'est quoi l'erreur ?!

John crut pendant une seconde que le détective était parti avant d'entendre la question mais il l'entendit rapidement hurler au loin :

-Le rose !

Et le détective alla dehors sans même se soucier de savoir si John l'avait suivi ou pas. John avisa les escaliers pendant que Lestrade lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se dit qu'il n'aura jamais la réponse à sa question principale du jour :

« Mais que diable, faisait-il ici ? »

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion, fanart, questions, avis et autres trucs loufoques dans les commentaires, sur mon tumblr ou en mp. Je serai ravie de les recevoir.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
